


Soapy shower

by Veelitann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, JATT - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, blowjob, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veelitann/pseuds/Veelitann
Summary: James wasn't sure how they'd ended here, like this, in the corner of a corridor, Matt's mouth devouring his neck under his opened collar. It would bruise in a few minutes, for sure -his skin had always been too pale and fragile for that type of things. Ad he shivered, hard, when there were hands on his hips, the hot body pressing hard against him."H-Holt, wait a sec...""I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry, I missed you all week long."James swallowed.He did miss the man too, to be honest. So much, that he didn't know how to react properly.





	Soapy shower

**Author's Note:**

> Uaahhhh I'm alive I swear! (I think I am?) Work and health are crazy here and it's a struggle to keep going but I'm fighting! 
> 
> It's been quite a while since last time I wrote in English and even more since I wrote fanfiction and it felt so good! T.T I miss writing Ffs! So I'll probably make short chapters from time to time until I can get fully back on my big works <3 
> 
> Also! People always eyeroll at me for JATT but eeehhhh...Don't mind me and please just enjoy two cute boys in love? 
> 
> Thank you for still sticking by me!

James wasn't sure _how_. Nor why. For now, everything he was able to understand -if it was about _understanding_ , was those lips tracing their way don to his mouth, teasingly brushing other his lips. 

"Please...?" 

It was a whining, something desperate that he'd been seeking for so long and now that he had it, he didn't know what to do. A kiss. It was a kiss that he was asked for and James Griffin found himself thrown into a situation he'd always be hesitant about. 

"You shouldn't beg for this...," James murmured. 

The man was slightly taller than he was. It wasn't a problem, really, he actually had a thing for taller men. Broader men. _Scarred men_. Like him, with that small mark deeply decorating his upper cheek. 

Matt Holt was a strong man who had always taken his attention since he was back from space. He'd met the man before the Kerberos operation, of course but really, it was like he'd seen another man after this. After the war, after the Rebels, after Sendak and the Witch. After everything. 

James wasn't sure how they'd ended here, like this, in the corner of a corridor, Matt's mouth devouring his neck under his opened collar. It would bruise in a few minutes, for sure -his skin had always been too pale and fragile for that type of things. Ad he shivered, hard, when there were hands on his hips, the hot body pressing hard against him. 

"H-Holt, wait a sec..." 

"I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry, I missed you all week long." 

James swallowed. 

He did miss the man too, to be honest. So much, that he didn't know how to react properly. 

He still wasn't used to those things. He did remember the first day Matt had asked him out, shy and hesitant, ready to run away. When was it already? One month, two months earlier? It was a slow relation that they were trying to build together despite the Garrison, despite separated rooms, despite the rest of the war they were going through, despite the Rebellion that Matt was still following with devotion for his tasks. 

But, sometimes,there were moments they managed to get together. And time after time, it had evolved from hesitant and light kisses to feverish tight hugs and kisses, hidden behind a wall. The hardest was about holding back moans, and if Matt was pretty good at keeping silent -he was probably used to it with the factions during the war, James wasn't that well trained. 

So when fingers came to his mouth to shut him, it wasn't quite a surprise to James. And not the first time, as Matt's hips were grinding against him slowly. 

He missed it. The weight of the man on him, the feeling of his hand, of his fingers, heavy in his mouth, the move of his body against his and-

"CADET!"

"Shit." 

_Holy shit._ Iverson. 

"CURFEW IS ALREADY-" 

"Aaaaah he found us." 

A bright smile. Laughters. An interrupted kiss. 

But before James was able to totally get what was going on, Matt had already caught his hand and run as fast as possible in the corridors. And again, like it did on the previous times before, his heart hammered, beating fast, fast, fast as he watched Matt Holt's back to the private quarters of the Rebellion. There, the man practically shove a door open and dragged James with him inside, strong arms closing around him. 

It was quiet. Iverson wasn't following them anymore -he probably hadn't followed them at all actually. 

"Where...Are we?" James asked, out of breath for a second -he hadn't expected to run so fast. 

"My room," Matt giggled. 

There was his breath in James' neck. It tickled. It was warm, almost hot on his skin. 

It was the first time he was entering the room. Of course, he knew that Matt had a private place somewhere in the Rebellion quarters, but until that day they never really reached _that_ level of closeness. No excuse to go to the man's place. Or so. He could have just asked, of course, but it sounded...Too fast. Weird. 

And Matt had never joined him in his own room either, by the way. Well. Maybe the fact that he was roommating with Kinkade didn't help at all. The other cadet, if he knew, wouldn't stop bragging about that relationship. In all honesty, James wasn't ready for such thing. 

That was what was crossing his mind when his back hit the mattress. 

"Hum?" He blinked, a bit surprised by the move and Matt laughed at his lack of reaction. 

"Seriously, you're a little out of it," Matt huffed. 

And he leaned and soon James couldn't see his face -he was too close, lips locked on his mouth in a lingering kiss. Lips, corner of his mouth, cheek, jaw line. His neck, again. 

Collar bones. 

James sighed, a shiver running along his skin as Matt's mouth was going down, trembling hands opening his uniform to make a way on his chest. 

Trembling hands? 

"Hey," he murmured and propped himself up on an elbow. "You're ok?" 

A nod. A silent nod was the answer and it wasn't really Matt-like. So James caught a handful of hair between his fingers, forcing the man to straighten his head. The insecure looks he received  
_wasn't_ what he was expecting. 

"Matt?" 

And Matt swallowed. Hands on both sides of James' head, he was avoiding the cadet's gaze, eyes lingering on the mattress. 

"I..." He swallowed again. 

"What's the matter?" 

"I'm glad I could come back." 

Matt's voice was low, so low that James had to concentrate to get the words. 

"What do you mean?" 

A sigh. Matt let himself fall _on_ James and buried his face in the shoulder at display. 

"Oomph! Matt, you-" 

"Half the team died in the mission," Matt murmured. "It was awful. I don't think I'll ever get used to it one day. I almost thought it was the end, y'know?" 

James didn't answer to this. He couldn't find the words, didn't know what he was meant to say actually. 

"Thought I wouldn't see you before I die." 

James closed his arms around Matt's shoulders, holding him tight with a deep sigh. And that's how he felt it : Matt's suit, its colors hidden in the dark of the corridor, felt sticky. He hadn't had the time to actually think about it before: the man had pushed him in a corner right after finding him by accident. 

But Matt had been barely back from that said mission. 

He was just out of the mission ship. Still dirty. Still messy. Still covered with blood. 

And James blinked as Matt's mouth was back, attacking his neckline. 

"W-wait, Matt, you-" 

_Blood_ , and now that the idea was here,James was able to smell it on the man. 

"Matt, stop, stop, stop!" 

James pushed the man, managing to straighten on the bed. Catching a wrist, he gave Matt a long look, trying to determinate in the darkness of the room if anything was wrong. He wasn't stupid The trembling arm was anything but normal when it came to the man. He had never witnessed Matt Holt in such a state. 

"Bathroom?" James asked. 

It was a private room, private quarter, best place of the Garrison, so there had to be-

"Behind you," Matt's voice came out. Low, so low. He knew what was coming. 

"Good. Follow me." 

Even if Matt intended to obey, James didn't release the wrist, taking Matt with him as he was reaching the door by the other side of the room. He forced the rebel into the small bathroom, closed the door behind himself and quickly enlightened the room. 

He didn't have to wait for long to know what was the problem. 

_Blood_. Everywhere on Matt's lower body, the dark fabric was stained with a darker colour that sure wasn't some natural dyeing. 

On his cheek, too. 

On his neck, too. 

Sleeves. Tummy. 

"Matt..." 

"They died." 

Matt couldn't say more about what had happened. James slowly nodded, understanding. 

"They died," James repeated. "I'm sorry." 

On Matt's hands, there were those fingerless gloves. They were dirty too, and slowly James started taking them off, pulling on the thick fabric. 

"I won't ask you anything," James added. "You'll tell me when you're ready, ok?" 

A nod. 

Matt's golden eyes were resolutely stuck on the ground. His shoes had left dark traces on the white floor. 

"Matt?" 

A pair of bright eyes was instantly on him. He shivered. despite the situation, it was still _intense_. 

"Strip." 

" _What_!?" 

"Matt, strip and take that fucking shower or I'll make you do it by myself." 

Suddenly contrite, Matt started to undo the front of his suit, but very soon James found himself giving a helping hand. They were going nowhere like this, and definitely the man needed help. And even more. _Comfort_. This was the most important part, actually. They struggled a bit, feet fumbling on the floor and they hit the shower system, water started running all of a sudden on them. 

"Holy shit," James murmured. 

"Same, honestly," Matt nodded. 

He still had a small smile on his lips, but it was something so sorry that James wanted to rip it of his face as fast as possible. He hated it. That fake smile. And so he stopped thinking, kissing the man right away. The fabric under is hands was already wet, heavy with water running on it and it was hard to take it off. With the hot water, the smell of blood was stronger at first, but soon it was slightly fading. 

"Your shoes," James hissed as he struggled with Matt's trousers down his legs. Soon the boots were kicked out with a big motion of feet and legs and heels and they both laughed a little when a shoe hit the closed door. "Man, seriously..."

"Yeah? I'm the most serious guy ever," Matt grinned. "Got a problem with it?" 

"No problem," James sighed. "Take these fucking trousers off, now." 

"O-ooh?" 

Matt's mood seemed to be lighter once the water had done its job by ruining the clothes. With the tip of his fingers, James pulled on the elastic that tied the long hair, releasing a cascade of caramel strands that fell on Matt's shoulders. With his other hand, James swiped the dry blood from Matt's cheek, quickly making it disappear. 

"Better this way," he murmured. 

Somewhere on the wet floor, there was Matt's top. The man was moving weirdly his legs to kick his trousers off. James shivered at the weird feeling of his own wet clothes sticking to his skin. The water jet was falling on them, just enough to be half annoying half a great help to smooth their minds. 

"You're ok?" James murmured. 

Against his palm, Matt's cheek was warm. Golden eyes looked up at him and if Matt's gaze was still hesitant, he nodded nonetheless. It wasn't actually the first time that Matt was back in such a state -covered with blood that wasn't his, or that _was_ his, after a mission. But this after mission was a first: the mas had barely seen James in a corridor after he left the ship that he had dragged him in a corner without a word, somehow needy. 

Somehow scared and relieved at the same time, James suddenly realized. 

Long hair stuck to his face and shoulders, Matt was silent -it was none of his habit, he was rather one to talk nonsense all the time, even when he was insecure in order to hide himself into stupid words. Slowly, he slid his fingers in the wet hair and knelt, leaning on the man to kiss the forehead covered by the hair. 

"It's ok, now," he muttered. 

"Thank you," and Matt's voice was so low that it was heartbreaking. 

"Wanna talk?" 

"Not...Not really..." There was a hesitant note in his voice that James didn't miss, and soon he added "Not now..." 

"When you need, well, you know..." 

Matt only nodded slowly, giving in James hand still around his cheek, and his hands grabbed James' arm to pull him closer. The water was stronger here but James didn't mind that much -the lips on his didn't let place to complain. 

Light kisses became hot, feverish kisses against his mouth, hands roaming from his arm to his shoulders, to his chest. But soon Matt groaned between the two of them. 

"Holy shit James, can't you do something for this?" Matt gestured toward James entire body and it took a few seconds for the cadet to get the idea. Oh. Clothes. 

"Oh, do you need something?" James smirked -but the feeling of wet clothes on his body sure wasn't the most appealing. Thanks god, the hot water was rather comforting and pleasing. 

"Striiip," Matt groaned and he pulled on the fabric to accentuate his request. 

"That's my line," James giggled. 

"Yeah yeah, do your line then." 

"Idiot." 

Undoing the shirt completely wasn't a big deal, even wet, but the intense gaze of Matt was something James wasn't used to. Usually, they just kissed, hugged. Walked. Talked about this and that -mostly the war, people they missed, family, all those casual things. They laughed, sometimes. But most of the time, they didn't really have time to get closer. Their daily life was still a mess, and the idea of being separated because of the war still ongoing was something that had kept them from trying to do _more_. 

Like now. 

If James had already seen Matt's body, it was in other situation and the hospital wasn't a place were you think about banging your boyfriend with no second thought, let's be honest. The bathroom, especially with the shower on, was suddenly another thing and he would lie if having Matt's naked body half lying on the floor, his underwear soaked with water and half transparent -oh my god, didn't do him anything. 

And that was the problem. It really, really troubled him. Especially down there. 

Actually, he didn't really know if the man would appreciate that much what his cock was thinking about right now under the wet fabric. Still, he managed to get out of the shirt, wincing deeply at the disgusting feeling of wet fabric along his arms and chest -it felt sticky. 

"There," he mumbled while throwing the clothes somewhere in the bathroom. 

"You're not done, are you kidding me?" 

"I'm...Stuck?" 

"Holy shit James!" 

The next second, James felt his world go up and down, his back hitting the floor with no warning and he let a "aouch!" out. 

"Matt!" 

"You're too slow." There was a soft giggle, something that made James' insides warmly bubbling. It went worse when Matt straddled his legs, hands working on his belt and fly. 

"W-wait wait wait, what are you-" 

"I'm freeing you, dumbass. Aren't you stuck?" 

The easy statement -and solution found by Matt Holt the Genius, took James a bit out of guard for a second but he quickly was back and put himself up on his elbows to have a better look at Matt and his moves. 

"Are...Are you sure," he mumbled, "that you..." 

"What?" Matt was giving him a curious look, sitting on James' thighs. "That I want to see you naked? More than sure, I wouldn't be undoing your pants then. Oooooh, you're into boxers? Black boxers." 

James felt his ears suddenly burn and he knew that the deep blush and warmth spreading on his face had nothing to see with the hot water jet on him. "Sh-shut up!" 

"No no no, you wanted me to talk, right?"

"Not like this!" 

"And you're weird, Jammy, know it?" 

"I'm not-" 

Matt's hands were digging into the sides of the trousers to pull down on them and James shivered as his lower body was _free_. It didn't take long for Matt to ge rid of the shoes too, and finally James' legs were deprived of any clothes, exception made of his underwear.

"You're weird, for you seem to think that I'm not willing to see you without those goddamn clothes. Man, how dared you hide this _incredible_ body for so long?"

James blushed even deeper. 

"A shame," Matt kept going, "that it took almost three months before I get to see your skin." Without a warning, his fingers slid on said skin, running from the chest to the belly and James gasped at the soft touch. "Those muscles are to die for, do you even realize it?" 

But before James could say something, Matt's mouth was on him, sucking on sensitive skin on his chest, hands digging on stomach flesh to try his abs muscles. And it was unusual, new and exciting, to have the man on him, _sitting on him_ , and...

Grinding against him. James' heart was beating so fast at the knowledge, at the feeling that the only thing he was able to do was gripping the first thing he could find -Matt's butt cheeks. A moan resonated. 

James shivered. 

"You're hard," Matt murmured against his skin -his breath was hot despite the burning water. 

"You're one to - _ah!_ to talk, s-seriously..." Because eh, James couldn't deny the shape of the bulge rubbing against his. 

There was that soft laugh coming from Matt again and that warm feeling spreading in James' belly -both at Matt's voice and moves. 

"James?" 

_Oh please, stop murmuring when you're licking my nipples, that's indecent-_

"Y-yeah?" 

Golden eyes opened to stare at him and there was that smirk on Matt's lips. 

"Wanna try something good?" 

Uh-oh. 

How to say no to such a gaze? 

To such a pretty face? 

To such a promise in this sweet voice? 

James nodded slowly, his hands leaving the butt to prop himself up again on his elbow. Bad idea -he had an amazing view on Matt and everything he was doing. And it was breathtaking to see the man get downer and downer on his lower body, mouth kissing the skin on the way before-

Matt Holt mouthed at the shape of the cock (not really) hidden under the thin dark fabric and James suddenly forgot everything that annoyed him at that very moment. Naked in front of Matt while having his best boner? No problem. At all. Especially when the man was sucking that amazingly through the fabric, fingers teasingly pulling on it to free his erection. There was soon the tip of a tongue all out to rub at the head of James' cock half covered. 

And it disappeared between hungry lips, warmth wrapping the cock more and more while a tongue was giving him his best time. James moaned, unable to hold back his voice, bucking his hips before he could even think about it. The warm and soft feeling around his shaft was new -it was terribly different from his own hand at night. It was moving differently and he couldn't control the moves, didn't know what to expect next and it was actually the most exciting part in this. Because, holy shit, masturbating was something pleasant but this was _another level_ and Matt's mouth and tongue knew what to do and how to make his eyes roll with a simple move. Like, there. On this sensitive spot. Licking, long and slow, sending waves of need for more, that terrible shiver making him ache for _more, please more_ in a silent plea. 

James felt his toes curl as fingers joined the mouth bobbing on his cock, and couldn't hold his voice when they started playing on purpose with his balls. It got him right in the guts, stomach turning with delight -he had never tried it during his lonely nights, as a good classic boy when it came to sex. 

And it came. Short, white and quickly delayed by the flow of water running on them as Matt was opening his mouth to release the come. At the gaze he was given, he had an apologetical smile. 

"Sorry, swallowing isn't my thing..." 

But it sounded way hotter than it should be, according to James. So he just laughed at that, a hand roaming through the heavy hair on Matt's forehead, to see his face better. His lips were swollen and reddish from sucking, his breath coming out short and fast. His cheeks were pinky, eyes bright as the tip of his tongue was quickly lapping at the corner of his lips -and the view was just incredibly indecent. 

"You're forgiven," James managed to murmur, but clearly he didn't mind. Swallowing wouldn't be his thing too, he decided, because Matt opening is mouth at the end, his cock heavily resting on his tongue as he was finished, was just pure lust to his eyes. A terrible memory for his future lonely nights, with no doubt. He would probably end too fast if he was using this picture of Matt right in the beginning. _Holy shit_ , the rebel was something he hadn't really thought about. He'd been interested in Matt for long now, but it was different to actually have hope and watch from far, and having the body at display, between his hands. Matt had broader muscles than his outfit allowed to see, and seriously it was something to see them work at every single move of the man between his legs. 

Matt straightened a little, going back to sitting on James' lap. There was still that small smirk on his lips and James didn't know if he wanted to slap him or give in. So he only blushed, as he wasn't able to control the colour of his face. 

"Good?" Matt asked. 

"Can't you just shut up? You sound like McClain, gosh!" 

It made Matt laugh -again. "Huge compliment, thank you. The guy is more clever than you think." 

"I don't want to start a discussion about him _now_ , really." 

"It would ruin the mood, sure," Matt nodded. He was lowering his eyes to his own crotch, a hand palming slightly his own erection through the white fabric. He sighed, eyelids shutting down for a second and quickly slapped James' hand when the brunette tried to join. 

"Hey!" 

"Don't, ok?" 

"But you just-!"

"Watch me." 

James immediately shut, mouth half opened before he could argue. There was the words, sure, but there was also the way the man was pulling down the briefs, slightly enough to let out everything in sight. Stretching as much as possible so he wouldn't quit his place, and soon there was that piece of soap falling on the floor next to him. 

"Matt...?" 

"Sooorry, I hoped it would be a little sexier, didn't expect that thing to crash like this." 

_Could someone tell this guy that he was already too damn sexy for everyone's good?_

James rolled his eyes as Matt was rubbing the soap in his hand, foam spreading on his fingers and palms. 

"You're sure you don't want me to-"

"Mmmh no, thanks." 

A pout. Matt laughed gently at James' expression and his hand wrapped around his own length with a sigh. 

"Actually, I...Want you to watch me, so...So maybe you would think about me...Like this...At night..." 

James swallowed -and it was difficult as he couldn't help but stare at Matt's hand stroking along the cock. Bubbles of soap made it look slippery under Matt's fingers, short breathing echoing to their ears in rhythm with the motions and James tried to join -Matt slapped him gently again, moaning as his fingers rubbed under the heavy head. 

"I said-James, no, you-- _Aaaah_ -" 

But James didn't listen. If he obeyed about not touching Matt's cock, he had let his fingers linger downer like Matt had done to him, rubbing against the fabric covering the balls and he earned a pleased whine, legs spreading a bit wider to make room. His free hand went on Matt's thigh to recall his presence, while his fingers pulled a bit on the fabric between Matt's legs, his fingers sliding inside by the opening inside the legs. 

"James, I swear that-" 

"I promise I will remember everything about you, Matt," James whispered as he leaned a bit. He pressed a little more, admiring the blush spreading on Matt's cheeks as he was getting flustered by both his own hands and James' fingers playing with the sensitive skin of his balls -and really what a view. 

"S-spoiled brat," Matt hissed and James bit his own lips, fingers giving a try a bit farther and suddenly there was a gasp. A violent shiver, as he had felt the slit under the tip of his fingers. 

"Spoiled but not stupid," James smirked. "Are you done showing off?" 

Contrite by how he had been played -and not the reverse, Matt nodded slowly, letting the water clean his belly and the white come. His breath came out in short puffs as he stared at James with those intense eyes, intense gaze. Something heavy that got James quite immediately. 

"W-what?" he mumbled. 

Now, James was being a bit too conscious about being almost naked, legs weirdly tangled with Matt's, under the water jet of the man's private room. It felt weird. It was weird. Especially after than, now that the mood was cooling down. 

James swallowed heavily. 

And Matt giggled. 

"Nothing," he murmured. "You're quite fast to learn things." Matt leaned a little, until he could quickly kiss James' nose. The young man blinked. "I'm impatient to see how you'll surprise me next time!" 

"By changing your fucking ugly pants, man," James sighed. Kangaroo pants are has been for decades now, I'll buy you some boxers next time we go out." 

Matt laughed at the idea and ave an eye to his white underwear. " _Has been_ , uh? What an idea, it's pretty comfy!" 

"U-g-l-y, I tell you, that's not sexy." 

"I don't swallow and _that_ wasn't sexy." 

"About this, maybe...We...Can make a deal then," James finally said. 

His hand in his pants to adjust his cock back in it, Matt gave him a curious look. "Mmh?"

James cleared his throat a little. "No new boxers for you." 

Matt grinned deeply. "What about your good part of the deal?" He asked. 

"I won't ask you to swallow," James said with a lower voice. 

"Uh. I...Don't see why, but...Ok?" 

_It was the sexiest thing ever_ , James wanted to yell, but he only shrugged, giving a small "I didn't mind it that much..." for good mesure. 

At least, he now had the hope that Matt Holt would never try and swallow _next time_. 

And that there would be a _next time_.


End file.
